New Toon in Town
by kahaniarose125
Summary: Minerva's Sister Senerva comes and gets two admirers.


New Toon in Town

A YakkoxOCxWakko fanfiction

I don't own Animaniacs or any related names in this story. Steven Spielberg does. I only own Senerva Mink.

Chapter 1: Minerva has a twin?!

One day in the Acme forest, there lived a beautiful, snow white mink named Minerva. Her long, flowy hair and tail was a beautiful color of golden blonde. She was currently brushing her hair when her someone knocked on her door.

Minerva: I'm coming! *opens the door* what do you-* gasps*

Senerva: Is that anyway to talk to your twin sister?

Minerva: SENERVA!

Senerva: MINERVA! *hugs her sister*

Senerva looked exactly like Minerva, except instead of golden blonde, her hair and tail was a beautiful color of raven black.

Minerva: What are you doing here?

Senerva: I'm moving here to be near you, and to get a job.

Minerva: Well I can help you with both. I'm on a T.V. show called Animaniacs, and they need a new actress since the Warners blew up the last one. And you can stay with me! It can be just like old times when we shared the same room.

Senerva: Okay, what do I need to do to audition?

Minerva: Just follow my lead. *drags her outside*

Senerva: I've seen the show enough to do this.* in a sing-song voice* Oh boys!

Sooner or later, all the guys in the forest ran up to Senerva.

Guys: Yes Senerva?

Senerva: I would love some genuine Ratatouille from Paris, France, but if I do, I would get my fur dirty. Could one of you strong, handsome boys go get some for me? *bats her eyes*

Guys: SURE!* all of them digs to France*

Minerva was impressed at her sister's act.

Minerva: Wow you are better than me.

Senerva: I learned from the best!

The guys soon come back.

Guys: Here you go.

Senerva: Why thank you. Au Revoir. * walks off to Warner Bros. studios with Minerva*

_At WB Studios_

Mr. Plotz: So Minerva, I see you found a beautiful mink actress like yourself.

Minerva: And not just any mink actress, Mr.P, this is my twin sister

Senerva: Senerva Melissa Mink, nice to meet you.

Plotz: TWINS?!

Minerva: Yeah. Just don't let the Warners find out.

Wakko: Find out about what?

Senerva and Minerva: *SCREAM* AHHH!

Yakko: Don't let us find out about- *notices Minerva and Senerva*

Yakko and Wakko: **HELLLOOOO SEXY MINK TWIN NUUURRRSSEEES!**

Senerva: Are these the two boys you were telling me about sis?

Minerva: Yeah.

Yakko: So beautiful, what's your name?

Senerva: *blushes* Senerva Melissa Mink. I'm Minerva's twin sister.

Yakko: Wakko, which one do you want, the blonde or the hybrid?

Senerva: I'll have you know my hair is raven black!

Yakko: I know I want you in my room tonight.

Wakko: Goodnight Everybody!

Senerva: UGH! GET AWAY FROM ME! *storms off* sick perverted warner.

Minerva: Senerva, wait!

Plotz: WARNERS! YOU JUST GOT RID OF OUR NEW ACTRESS AGAIN!

Yakko and Wakko: WHAT?!

Minerva: *slaps Yakko* Pervert! She doesn't even know how to get back to my house without having to go through the dark end of the forest! If she is raped or hurt, I'm blaming you! * notices someone is missing* Where's Wakko?

_With Wakko_

Wakko was running to catch up with Senerva. She was too fast for him, but not out of reach so he could grab her arm.

Wakko: Senerva! You can't go that way!

Senerva: Why not?

Wakko: Because you could get hurt, and I couldn't live with myself if you got hurt because I truly love you!

Senerva: What? I hardly know you.

Wakko: Call it love at first sight. Look, it's too dark so why don't you stay at-

Senerva: *kisses him* Shut Up and run handsome.

Wakko was so surprised he let out the biggest and loudest hello nurse that all of Burbank, California heard it.

Wakko: **HEEEEELLLLLLLLLLLOOOOOOOOOOOO NNNNNNNNNNUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRRRRRRSSSSSSSSSSEE EEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

Senerva:* giggles at her new boyfriend* Save your voice for tomorrow so I can hear it again when we're filming.

Wakko: Ok but we should tell your sister you're okay.

_At Warner brother HQ_

Minerva: I hope they're alright *hears a moaning sound outside the door* what the-

When Minerva opened the door, she quickly closed it.

Minerva: Yakko, who did you wanna date? Me or Senerva?

Yakko: Senerva

Minerva: Well, Someone already beat you to her. *throws open the door*

Chapter 2: _It takes 2 minks._

Yakko was surprised and angry that he saw Senerva and Wakko making out with each other (and very heatedly). Minerva was in awe as her sister was with a WARNER! And Dot was coming down that same hall with Slappy and Skippy Squirrel in tow. Eventually the two had to break away for air, and Minerva and Senerva had to go home. Leaving Wakko and Yakko all alone.

Yakko: So I see you had a great time with Senerva.

Wakko: *still love dazed* Uh-huh

Yakko: But whether you're cool or come at me with your mallet, the girl you're in love with is MINE!

Wakko: No she isn't, she's my girlfriend.

Yakko: We'll see in the morning. Tomorrows the new episode anyways.

So the next afternoon after the new episode, Wakko (who is 15 years old now) was on an official date with his girlfriend, Senerva Mink (who is also 15). They didn't know that Yakko was following them on their date. Yakko was perfectly hidden til a certain blue bunny and green duck with an ego the size of Cleveland came around.

Buster: Eh, what's up Yakko?

Yakko: Oh hey Buster, Plucky.

Buster: So why are you crouched down looking between the bushes with binoculars?

Yakko: Spying on my "so-called brother" and his girlfriend who is supposed to be in my arms and not his on their date.

Plucky: How despicably awesome! We want in!

Buster: Whoa there Plucks! Wha does this dame look like?

So Yakko showed them what Senerva looked like.

Buster: .In.


End file.
